XY020: Breaking Titles at the Chateau!
is the 20th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash and his friends make it to the Battle Chateau where they participate in some matches while waiting for the battle between Viola and Cyllage City's Gym Leader Grant. Episode Plot In the Pokémon Center, Serena shows Ash, Bonnie and Clemont a picture of a Battle Mansion, a place Serena knows Ash will enjoy. Serena tells them if one battles there, they get something. Ash hopes it is a badge, while Bonnie hopes for cake, though Clemont shakes his head. Two boys, with a Fletchling and a Fletchinder, approach them and claim one wins ranks. Ash wonders about these ranks, so the boys, who are also brothers, rap them the meaning of the Battle Chateau, but freeze when Serena asks them if that is supposed to be rapping. Ash is still interested to visit the Chateau, so the brothers are willing to show them the place. The heroes introduce themselves to the brothers Nico and Chester. On their way, Chester admits he will battle for the rank in the Chateau, while his brother, Nico, already has a rank. They arrive to the Chateau and read should one prove its rank, it has to battle. They enter and are greeted by a maid, who calls Nico a Baron. Nico asks that his brother has a debut match, while Ash also wants to participate. Duke Turner arrives and compliments Nico to have his brother have the debut match. Turner explains here can one request battles with other trainers, who are called knights. Clemont sees it is logical to call them like that, since they are at a castle. Turner explains should one battle enough and well, they can advance in ranks. They arrive in a fancy room with trainers. Chester explains one can discuss with other knights and challenge them, but only if they are of the same rank. Ash is shocked to see a man on the wall, climbing. Nico replies that is Grant, who is known for climbing. Nico asks for a challenger and one throws a pair of gloves to accept the challenge, his name being Farrell. The doors open and the maid, Molly, asks them to go to the battle field. Everyone goes to watch the battle. Viola comes and greets Grant, who is climbing the wall, then notices Ash is here. Nico and Farrell come, but wear cloaks. Turner explains since Chateau battles are based from knight combats, one should fight well, but with respect and formality. Chester tells the knight wears different cloaks for different ranks. There are six titles: Baron, Viscount, Earl, Marquis, Duke and Grand Duke. Nico and Farrell wish each other best of luck, while Molly reminds everyone if Nico wins, he gets promoted to Viscount. Nico sends Fletchinder, while Farrell a Dusknoir. Dusknoir starts with Thunder Punch. Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, but Dusknoir vanishes, only to strike Fletchinder later. Fletchinder uses Flame Charge and manages to hit Dusknoir. Viola comes and greets Ash. Ash and Serena are surprised to see Viola here, but she replies she is a Duchess of the Chateau. Dusknoir is defeated, so Nico wins and is promoted to Viscount. Everyone cheers for Nico, but Grant falls down. Grant admits he wanted to clap as well, but fell down. Viola asks him why doesn't he climb down before clapping. Grant replies the wall's smoothness and glitterness keeps him up and does not want to climb down. Viola tells the heroes he is Grant, a strong trainer, whose title is Duke. Turner tells people today is the day with a debut match of two trainers: Chester and Ash. Grant sits with Viola, who admits she had a battle with Ash, who had guts. Ash and Nico wish each other a good battle, then set their positions. Ash sends Pikachu, while Chester sends Fletchling, as Chester thinks it'll endure any attack. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, though Fletchling's Agility allows it to dodge. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but misses. Grant sees the attack don't mean anything if Pikachu does not hit Fletchling. Fletchling uses Feather Dance, then Steel Wing. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to counter the move. Fletchling and Pikachu repeat the attacks, though Pikachu hits Fletchling. Grant sees how powerful Ash is and thinks that battle's outcome is already prejudged. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu defeats Fletchling. Ash thanks Chester for the battle, while Nico sees he will have to train with Chester more, confident he will win one day. Ash is given the title of Baron and a mantle, pleasing him. Chester congratulates Ash for his first victory in Battle Chateau, they shake hands. Viola goes to take a photo of Ash for his recent victory, but a pair of white gloves are on her shoulder. Viola was wondering when Grant would challenge her. They are on the battle field and set their positions, while Ash sends Fletchling and Froakie to cheer for Viola as well. Molly reminds Viola and Grant both of them need one victory to be promoted to Grand Duke or Grand Duchess. Viola sends Surskit, while Grant an Onix. Surskit starts with Ice Beam and creates a ground, allowing it to skate easily. Onix uses Rock Tomb, trying to seal Surskit, who uses Bubblebeam and continues to slide. The heroes see Grant is no ordinary trainer. With Rock Tomb, Onix tries to stop Surskit, who uses Protect. Surskit uses Signal Beam against Onix's Flash Cannon. Surskit continues to slide, though Onix uses Rock Polish to gain advantage. Surskit uses Ice Beam and freezes Onix's tail. Onix, nevertheless, jumps and uses Rock Tomb to seal Surskit and finishes it using Flash Cannon. Viola calls Surskit back and congratulates on Grant's victory, who is a Grand Duke at last. The heroes are shocked, for Grant's Onix has improved its moves quite impressive. Later, Ash, Nico and Chester come to Grant and are impressed by his victory. Grant thanks them and he recalls Ash is challenging the Gyms, so he can go to Cyllage City and battle him there. The heroes are shocked more to hear Grant is a Gym Leader, who specializes in Rock-type Pokémon. Grant leaves, while Ash is certain he has to find a countermeasure against Rock Tomb. The heroes thank Nico and Chester for showing them the Battle Chateau, who reply they will get stronger. The heroes leave and bid them farewell. Debuts Character *Grant *Nico *Chester *Farrell *Molly *Turner Pokémon *Fletchinder *Grant's Onix Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Fletchinder (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Fletchinder (JP) *Dedenne makes 3 cameo appearances with no dialogues in this episode. *Similar to Ancient Family Matters!, Viola and Grant, like Roark and Byron, are two Gym Leaders that have a battle, which also shows the power of the Gym Leader Ash would face soon. Mistakes Chester's Fletchling used Feather Dance, a move it cannot learn in the games. Gallery The heroes meet Nico and Chester XY020 2.jpg The heroes came to the Battle Chateau XY020 3.jpg A man is climbing the windows XY020 4.jpg In the past, battles presented combat between knights Chester explains Nobility ranking.png Chester explains the Nobility ranking system. XY020 5.jpg Nico battles Farell Noblewoman Viola.png Viola the Duchess XY020 6.jpg Nico uses Fletchinder for the fight XY020 7.jpg Grant expresses his love for climbing windows XY020 8.jpg Ash vs. Chester XY020 9.jpg Grant feels Ash's determination XY020 10.jpg Fletchling is defeated XY020 11.jpg Baron Ash won the battle and the title XY020 (2).png Grant Vs. Viola XY020 12.jpg Duke Grant prepares for battle XY020 13.jpg Grant decides to show Viola his skills XY020 14.jpg Grand Duke Grant has won the battle XY020 15.jpg The heroes bid farewell to the mansion }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama